Rolling-element bearing cages according to the class, for example, for tapered roller bearings, are produced from a ring-shaped cage blank in which the contours for the cage pockets are milled. The contours of the cage pockets are to a large extent defined by the type and size of the rolling-element bodies being used. For tapered or cylindrical rolling-element bodies, the cage pockets have essentially rectangular contours. Recesses that prevent the rolling-element bodies from contacting the corners of the cage pockets are typically milled into the corners of the cage pockets. In DE 100 21 089 B4, for example, a cage is described for a rolling-element bearing in which an escape recess is provided in each corner of the cage pockets.
It is known that the cage pockets of the milled solid cages are produced with dovetail milling. Such processing, however, requires relief milling as an outlet for the cage pocket. A disadvantage in such relief milling is that this relief milling mechanically weakens the cage web at the transition to the side edge or to the lateral ring.
From DE 10 2006 006 146 B3, a method for milling a solid cage for a rolling-element bearing is also known in which undercut lines for the rolling-element bodies are produced in the corners of the cage pockets with a drilling or milling tool.
The invention is based on the objective of providing a rolling-element bearing cage for a roller bearing in which the recesses in the cage pockets weaken the stability of the cage webs less than previously typical.